With the high development of computer industry, playing video medium with PC gets more and more widespread. When using PC to playing video, firstly, users have to start the computer operation system, enter the normal working desk and initialize all the components of the PC, and then the video can be played. Therefore the video can not be played when the PC is shut off, which wastes power, time and other resources. Although some existing solutions have made progress for these shortages, for example, two sets of computer operation systems are installed into the computer to process the working of PC and multimedia playing respectively with sharing some software sources, all these solutions is mainly under the state of power on, not satisfactory solutions. Suppose we can use some hardware sources such as Optical disc driver, screen display and sound box to play video medium independently under the state of power-off, the existing solutions should be greatly innovated. At present, there are not any related patent articles or technical articles found in searching.